Marry Me
by AkiiRawrz
Summary: "Malik, can I ask you something?" Marik asked, suddenly. "Sure." Marik's smirk reapeared onto his lips. "What would you say if I asked you to marry me?" He asked.
1. Chapter One

Malik stared up at the bright, stary night sky. He looked over at Marik, who sat beside him, his eyes skimming the words along his small laptop. "Just what have you been doing on that thing all day?" Malik asked, turning on his side. "Just checking out something I might wanna buy." Marik closed the laptop, and set it down next to him. He satred up at Malik, a small smirk spreading across his face. He smiled back, unaward of the plan that was running through Marik's mind. Malik slowly sat up, and stared up at the sky again. "Malik, can I ask you something?" Marik asked, suddenly. "Sure." Marik's smirk reapeared onto his lips. "What would you say if I asked you to marry me?" He asked.

Malik then bursted into laughter. "Good one, Marik. That's funny," He breathed, clutching his stomach. He looked over at Marik, who pressed his lips. "Marik," He murmured, "You are joking... right?" Marik sighed, and murmured, "Kind of." Suddenly, Malik jumped up from the lawnchair. "What do you mean 'kind of'!" He screeched. Marik stood up as well, and looked into his eyes.

"Calm down, Malik. Let me explain. I need you to marry me," Marik said. Malik stared at the man. "Why!" He yelled. "Remember the other day when we ran into your friends and they all had lives. Even Bakura's married now. I feel left out, and since you're the cloest person I have..." His voice trailed off, and he stared deeper into Malik's lavender eyes. "So what you're saying is that you want to prove to people that you're human, and have the ability to love." He nodded, giving Malik a gentle smile. This through him off guard. "I didn't even know you had the ability to smile let alone have feelings," Malik murmured.

Marik shrugged, and stepped back. "Well, will you?" Malik raised an eyebrow. "Will I what, Marik? If you're going to marry _me_ you're going to give me a proper proposal," He said. Marik sighed, and knelt down on one knee. "Malik Ishtar, will you marry me?" He grumbled. Malik placed his hands on his hips, and shook his head. "Sure," He teased, smirking playfully. Marik sighed deeply, and stood. "Don't make me regret this," He said. "I"m just going to treat you like a husband." Malik smirked. Sighing, Marik followed Malik into the apartment.


	2. Chapter Two

The upcoming week was the week filled with planning. Malik did most of the work, while Marik sat around on his ass, as usual. Malik paced the room, hastily looking over his checklist. "Alright, so the plan is we get married, wich of course you will look nice for, and we divorce after let's say six months. Then, we live hapily ever after _apart_," He muttered. "Why six months?" Marik asked. "Because it gets us enough time to see if the relationship works, so we can tell everyone it didn't work out." Marik nodded, and looked up at him. "Will you sit down and relaz. It'll be fine," He said.

"Not until I figure this stuff out. If you're going to marry me-"

"I have to do it the way you want it. I know, Malik."

"Good," Malik huffed. He then walked into the kitchen to start dinner. Marik sighed deeply, and sat back. He flipped through the channels on the T.V., and sighed again. He switched it off, and walked into the kitchen. He walked behind Malik, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "So how are we going to tell everyone, seetheart," He whispered into his ear.

"Stop it! No touching me like that unless they're around. Remember, we're only getting married because of them," Malik growled. Marik took a step back. "Fine." He watched Malik hastily working. His eyes followed his every move with interest. "Mind if I lend a hand?" He asked. Malik looked over at him, and smiled. "Of course. Grab a pot from underneath the counter," He said.

"So you'll let me help cook, but you wont let me touch you," Marik murmured. "What was that?" Marik rolled his eyes, "Nothing." Malik put Marik to work. After an hour, Marik had wanted to take a break. "Not as funas you thought, huh?" Malik teased. Marik just shrugged. His eyes followed Malik like a hawk on his prey. "So what am I allowed to do in this fake marriage?" Marik asked once they both sat down on the couch for dinner.

"Well, touching and love making is out of the question," Malik said, taking asmall bite of his steak. "Well, damn it. I was hoping for a special surprise on our wedding night," Marik teased. Malik swatted him playfully.

"There is occasional kissing, but only in the presence of friends and/or family."

"Anything that is allowed away from them?"

"Alone it is just like old times."

"Well, there goes my agenda."

Malik gave Marik another slap. "This isn't something to joke about, Marik. I don't want you to think that this is for real." Marik sighed, "You don't have to worry about that." After dinner Marik went to his room, leaving Malik to clean up. He pue his music on full volume, and layed down on his bed. This fake marriage was going to be harder then he thought.


	3. Chapter Three

The next morning Marik was awoken by the feeling of breath on his kneck. "Wake up!" Malik screamed into his ear. Marik jumped up, hitting him upside the head with his pillow. "What!" He snapped. "Bakura's here." Marik groaned, falling back onto the bed. "You woke me up for that jackass. Why don't you go tell him to come back later." Malik sighed, and grabbed his arm. He hauled him back up into a sitting position, and huffed breathlessly. "Because he has Yami, Ryou, and Yugi with him. We need to tell them the 'news'," He said.

"Whatever," Marik huffed. He slowly stood, and shoved Malik out so he could get dressed. Then, he sleepily made his way into the living room. "Hello Marik, you look like shit as always," Bakura greeted him. "Hey Bakura, you look gay as always," He snapped back. Bakura grinned childishly, giving him a wink.

"Me and Marik have something to tell you guys," Malik said. Yami raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?" Malik looked over at Marik. "You wanna tell them?" He asked, "It's now or never." Marik sighed, giving Malik a look. "We're getting married!" Marik said, wrapping his arms around Malik's shoulders. Everyone's eyes grew wide with shock. "What!" Yelled Yugi. "Is that even legal!" asked Ryou.

"Since a few years ago it is," Bakura murmured. "Well, this is a surprise," Yami said. "Yes, yes it is," Malik remarked. Marik elbowed him in the side telling him to shut up. "Well, I'm happy for you guys... I guess," Yugi said. Marik nodded, his eyes slowly narrowing. He knew exactly what was running through their minds.

"Alright then, who's hungry?" asked Malik. He then disapeared into the kitchen. "So since when did you like Malik?" Bakura asked. "Longer than you think." Marik have him a playful smirk. "I see. So you have a ring yet? I could hook you up with something amazing. Just stole from the new jewelry in town. They sell some good shit up there," He chuckled. Marik shrugged, and flipped on the T.V.

"I really am happy for you guys. It's just shocking. I never even knew you guys were dating," Yugi said. "Yeah, it was sort of on the down low." He nodded, looking over at Yami. "Well, you two have a date yet?" Marik shook his head. "Still thinking bout it."

A couple minutes later Malik came uut with two bottles of beer. "Thought you two would want these soon," He said throwing it over to Marik and Bakura. "Thanks," Bakura mutteredf. "Damn Malik. You're getting better at this," Marik said, giving him a small smirk. Malik rolled his eyes, and chuckled. "Well, we all know how you guys like your beer."

"Better watch it, Marik. I might wanna borrow him somtimes," BAkura teased. "Yeah right. Like you'd even get a chance to borrow him," Ryou chimed in. Marik gave Malik a wink, which he rolled his eyes at. Yami looked at the two of them curiously. He watched their movements. It didn't seem as they even wanted to be around each other.

"So Marik, you two hooking up, or waiting for the wedding night," Bakura laughed. "That is something you shouldn't be asking about, Bakura," Marik said with a smirk. "Why? YOu emberrassed that you're not getting anything." Marik shook his head, "Oh I am." Malik narrowed his eyes. "Um Marik, can I see you in the kitchen?" He asked.

"Sure," Marik said. As they walked towards the kitchen, Marik have his ass a small swueeze. Malik let out a small yelp, and a low growl escaped his lips that only Marik could hear. "Aklright, we need to set some more boundaries," He grumbled. "What do you mean, sweetheart." Malik glared at Marik.

"One: I don't enjoy you talking about our sex life with them."

"We don't even have a sex life, Malik. Why are you worrying?"

"Because if they think we are sexually active then they're going to want to see that once in a while. Expecially the way you are."

"You are right. Okay, I will stop talking about our sex life."

"Thank you."

"For now," Marik whispered to himself. "Now secondly, we need to start acting like a couple, and not like we want to rip each other's throats." Marik nodded, wrapping his arm around Malik's shoulders. "Then let's show 'em what we got, honey," He purred. "I just know I'm going to regret this," Malik muttered. They entered the living room again, this time they showed some interest in each other.

Yami stilll watched their every move just in case one slipped up. Although, these two were the masters as 'playing along'. Maybe they were actually together. A few hours later everyone had left, only Bakura stayed behind. "So you guys mind if I stay for tonight? The cops are still on my ass for that jewel heist," He said.

Marik looked at Malik who shook his head roughly. "Sure," Marik said with a playful smirk. Malik rolled his eyes, putting away the dishes and glasses into the kitchen. "You two won't be waking me up in the middle of the night will yah? I do _not _want to wake up to Malik shouting throws of extacy," Bakura said, sipping his beer. They both chuckled. Malik walked back into the room, and wipped his hands on his jeans.

"You'll sleep in the guestroom tonight. Marik," Malik motioned for him to follow as he walked into the back bedroom. "Guess that's my que," Marik said smugly. Bakura chuckled, sitting back on the couch. "Great," He murmured, and took another sip of his beer. "Alright, what's the plan?" Marik asked as they walked into the bedroom.

"Nothing, that's all." Malik began unfolding the sheets, and walked into the bathroom. "Come on, we have to prove to him that we are doing something," Marik said as he followed him.

"Fine, after I get ready we can do acouple of _fake _things. Got that? _Fake." _

"Alright, mother."

Malik rolled his eyes, and quickly got dressed for bed. Afterwards, Marik checked to see if Bakura was listening in. "Yup, he's listening." Malik sighed, pulling him onto the large bed. "Alright, now I am not going to enjoy this. And neither are you," He said, "Just go with it, okay?" Marik nodded, and moved closer. Malik slowly leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Marik's. Marik immediatly began kissing back.

Malik's eyes widened, and he strugged to pull away from him. Marik's arms wrapped around his waist, and pulled him closer against him. Malik groaned into the kiss, and knew there was no getting out of it. Marik smirked into the kiss, his hands moving down. "Enough," Marik whispered as he finally got away.

Marik rolled his eyes, and stomped into the bathroom. Malik sighed, and fut his face in his hands. _Why does he always do this? _He thought. Marik's always making him feel like such an asshole. He got up, and went to the bathroom. "Marik, I'm sorry," He said. He heard things shift, and then Marik slowly opened the door. "I don't care how much you dislike this marriage, but I for one am having the best time. It was supposed to make me feel better and bring us closer."

"I-I didn't know that," Malik muttered. "Yeah, there's alot of things you don't know." Marik immerged form the bathroom then. "Look, I'm sorry. Can we start over?" Malik asked. "Yeah, well I don't know." Malik looked off towards the door, knowing that Bakura was straining to listen. "We can ahave a little fun with Bakura?" Marik's eyes widened at the words. "Thought so." Malik took him by the hand, and pulled him closer.

His lips smashed against his as he let out an extremely loud moan. "Nice one," Marik teased. "Just tyring to play along." Malik then pulled him onto the bed, and slowly began kissin his kneck. "You do the same now," He murmured. Marik moaned softly, until Malik grabbed him roughly. "Thank you!" He chuckled. Marik smirked, grabbing him roughly by the hair.

"Gaah!" Malik yelled. "My turn." Marik pulled him down, climbing ontop of him. He straddled his waist, and stared into his eyes viciously. "Now, I want you to do this my way. I'm the dominate one in this relationship weather you like it or not." He pulled his head back, tugging roughly on his hair. Malik groaned his fingernails scratching Marik's back. "There you go. Leave scars. It'll be more believable," Marik whispered.

Marik was being gentler than Malik ever imagined. Even though they were just pretending he'd thought Marik would've been rougher. Guess it's not just what's on the outside, He thought. Marik began softly kissing his kneck, his lips moving to the nape. "In five seconds I want you to scream my name, loudly and believable." Malik nodded, feeling himself enjoying it. Marik gave him a look, and he let out a muffled scream as Marik began kissing him again.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," He chuckled. Malik rolled his eyes, and kissed him back making sure to make it noticable to the outside listener. He let out another scream, this time louder, and more pleasureable. "Nice one," Marik breathed. "I can't take this anymore!" A scream came form the hallway. "So much for psychotic," Malik chuckled. He shoved Marik off of him, and walked into the bathroom.

"That was amazing! He actually thought we were doing it." Marik sighed, proping up on his elbows. He was beginning to enjoy Malik's touch. It made him feel safe and secure. He roughly shook his head, and mentally slapped himself. "I can't be falling for Malik," He whispered. "You wanna sleep with me tonight? I'm sure Bakura will get suspicious if he sees you leave," said Malik from inside the bathroom. "Sure," Marik grumbled a response.

That night he sleped resslessly, occasionaly staring over at Malik. He felt the need to wrap his arms around him, and let him know how much he cared for him. Malik never knew it, but Marik had taken a liking to him over the years. A smile graced his lips at the thought of it. Malik was a pest, but Marik loved him. His eyes widened.

No, not love. It couldn't be. Maybe it was just a feeling. Marik turned onto his back, and sighed in frustration. This could not be happening. But Marik knew better than that. He was falling for Malik Ishtar.


	4. Chapter Four

Bakura eyed Marik as he quietly exited Malik's bedroom. "Someone had a nice night," Bakura muttered. Marik's eyes shifted towards him, and he leaned against the bathroom doorframe. "Yeah, it was amazing. You want details?" Bakura shook his head. Marik chuckled, and walked into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror. "Damn it!" He growled. Bakura came jogging down the hall. "What the hell?" He yelled.

Marik moved a strand of hair from his face and frowned. "My hair's a mess!" The albino rolled his eyes. "Maybe from all that hard fucking," He grumbled. Marik looked over at him discustidly. "Get the fuck out." As the door slammed in his face, Bakura's eyes widened with disbelief. "What's your problem?" He asked. Marik opened the door, his eyebrow raised. "Like you give a damn. Besides, I really don't know myself."

They exchanged long, curious glances. Both confused and utterly amused. It was nearly fifteen minutes before Bakura spoke. He cleared his throat, "I should go... check up on Ryou." Marik nodded, walking back into the bathroom. "And hey!" Bakura called, "Make sure to let your company know a head of time when you're gonna have an intament moment." Marik rolled his eyes, and slammed the door. He turned on the shower, and sighed deeply. His mind flashed to last night.

The way he held Malik. It all felt way too right. He shook the feeling off. He cannot be falling for Malik. He must not think about him that way. "I'm not fucking gay," He replied. Although, he wasn't sure he was confident about that anymore. "Fuck," He murmrued, "I really am falling apart."

Malik came out of the bedroom, and stumbled down the hall. He groaned sleepily. Last night had worn him out, and all he wanted to do was take a warm shower. Quietly, he walked down the hallway. He leaned against the bathroom door. Blinking his tired eyes, he felt his mind wander to last night. A long sigh escaped his lips. Marik was surprisingly gentle. _It was only fake, _He told himself. _But boy was he a good kisser. _Malik shook his head. A soft chuckle escaped his lips.

Marik climbed out of the shower just as he heard the door open. Sneaking a short glance at the door, he jumped back in surprise. "Malik!" Malik's eyes stared at him, wide with shock and horror. "I'm sorry!" He yelped. Marik rolled his eyes, and quickly grabbed a towel. "Maybe you should fucking knock!" He snapped. Malik stood with embarresment, his face flushed. "I'm sorry. I'm tired and I didn't realize you were in here."

Marik gazed at him, his face softening. He shifted to the side, and motioned for him to pass. "Go ahead," He said. Malik pressed his lips, and quietly slipped passed him. Marik paaused in front of the mirror, and grunted inwardly. "Oh and Malik?" He asked as he opened the door. Malik looked over his shoulder. "You look cute when you blush." Marik winked, and slipped out of the bathroom. Malik stared, his lavander eyes dazed. "What the hell just happened?" He breathed.

A few hours later, Marik and Malik sat in the living room. Marik sipped his beer, watching a gay movie with Jim Carrey and Ewan Mcgregor . Malik sat at the arm of the couch, farthest away from Marik. His eyes shifted towards Marik a from time-to-time. Images from the morning flashed through his mind. He tried to shake them away, but it never worked. _Why does he have to have such a friggin' sexy body, _He thought.

Marik sighed, setting down the bottle in his hands. "What the hell is this? It's supposed to be such a 'halarious movie'! All they're showing is a gay couple fucking, making out, and giving the stupidest lines ever! Such a fucking rip off," He growled. Malik chuckled, watching Marik change the movie. "What other's did you rent?" He asked. Marik flipped through the DVD's. "A lot better one's that's for sure. I even got an illegal copy from Bakura." Malik rolled his eyes. "Of course," He murmured.

"What movie?"

"_Incidious_. Supposed to be a really good movie."

"And by good you mean: so friggin' insane and scary it's awesome?"

"Exactly that."

Both chuckled. Marik inserted the movie, and walked into the kitchen. He returned with two more beer bottles. Shoving one into Malik's face, he slammed his booted feet onto the coffee table. "I hate how you and Bakura love that," Malik murmrued. Marik just rolled his eyes. "Stop acting like my fucking wife." Malik laughed, "Aren't I supposed to be?" Marik ignored him, and slowly drank his beer.

Malik sighed deeply, his eyes locked on Marik. Was he actually falling for him? Did Marik care for him more than he thought? _No, not at all, _He thought. Marik caught his gaze, and held it for a few minutes. Both stared at each other. Finally, Marik broke it, and shifted to the TV. "So.. do you think they believe us?" Malik asked, breaking the tension. Marik shurgged. Lowering his head, Malik thought for a moment.

"Did you enjoy the view this morning?" His eyes shifted back to Marik. The man smirked, sipping his beer slowly. "Umm... What kind of friggin' question is that?" Malik struggled to hide his blush. The psycho shook his head. The silence began again. The movie blared inside the empty home. "Do you have to have it so loud?" Malik nagged. "Yes, Malik. I have to have it ear bleedingly loud." He rolled his lavander eyes.

The movie ended some time after eight. Many empty bottles of beer were stacked on the coffee table, and both men were past sober. "I'm going to bed. Should've never let you talk me into that," Mali murmrued. Marik chuckled, his eyes glazed. "Even drunk you're naggy." Without another word, Malik strumbled to the bedroom. "Don't bother me!" He snapped as he struggled to open the door.

Marik followed him, watching as he struggled. "Do you need help?" He asked. Malik stared up at him as Marik toward above. He grabbed the doorknob, and slowly opened it. "Even drunk I can be very cooperative," He whispered. Marik leaned down, and smirked. They're eyes locked on each other. Malik in his drunken state, didn't realize how close they had become. Marik leaned a little closer.

"Marik?" Malik asked. His eyes shifted slightly. The glaze over his eyes began to slowly fade, as he began to become sober. With each passing second, Malik began to realize the situation. A part of him wanted the space between them to disappear, but he knew that he shouldn't. Slowly, Malik slid into the bedroom. "Good night, Marik." The psycho stared after Malik, his eyes blinking with confusion.

Malik slammed the door, and leaned against it. His face flushed, and he felt his head throb. He groaned. "What just happened?" He sighed, his hand resting against his forehead.


	5. Chapter Five

_"Marik?" Malik sat beside the man on the large couch. "What?" Marik growled. Malik swallode. He shifted closer to Marik, his hand inching towards his. Marik looked at him with curious eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked. Malik pulled his hand back, sighing deeply. "Can I ask you something?" He asked. Marik shrugged, flipping through the channels on the TV. Malik rolled his eyes, and grabbed Marik's chin. Pulling him to face him, Malik took in a sharp breath. "Why did you really ask me to marry you?" He asked. _

_ "What do you mean?" Marik asked. Malik sighed deeply, his eyes shifting. He felt eyes on him, but he continued to stare at the floor. Suddenly, he felt a hand grasp his arm, and pull him forward. He looked up, and stared at Marik curiously. The man smirked. "Why did I ask you? Oh Malik, I thought you knew. I guess I should... show you," He said. Malik's eyes widened with shock, and he tried to pull away from his grip. Before he knew it, hands cupped his face, and lips crashed against his._

Malik sat up in his bed, breathing heavily. The dream was so real. He sighed, brushing strands of hair from his face. He slowly climbed out of bed, and stumbled sleepily into the bathroom. He turned on the light, and stared at his reflection. He groaned, rubbing his throbbing temples. Malik looked closely at his cheeks, dried with tears. _'I was crying in my sleep?' _He thought. He turned on the water, and splashed his face. Grabbing a towel, he slowly wipped the dry tears from his cheeks. "You're making me crazy, Marik," He whispered.

"Malik?" A husky voice called. Malik turned and saw Marik leaning against his bedroom door. "What are you doing up so early?" The man asked. "I-I-I had a weird dream..." Marik nodded, his tired eyes observing him. "Was it a bad dream again?" He asked. Malik shook his head. "Just a weird one," He whispered. Marik nodded again, stepping into the bathroom. "Since your up... We can talk about last night." Malik stared at the man curiously. "L-last night?" He asked. "Yes... I know you were drunk and you don't remember anything, but-" Suddenly, a noise came from the living room.

"Marik, I-"

"Shh!"

Marik pressed a finger to his lips, and ran into the living room. He slowly grabbed the millenium rod, and slowly snuck into the large room. His eyes skimmed the darkness, looking for any movement. Suddenly, a shadow moved from behind the couch, and Marik's eyes locked on it. He launched toward the shadow, and he tackled the person to the ground. "Who the fuck do you think you are!" He yelled. The person squirmed beneath him, trying to get away. Marik pinned him to the ground, and pointed the sharp end of the rod to his kneck.

"You're gonna regret coming here!" HE growled. "M-M-Marik, stop!" The person screamed. "Yami!" The lights flickered on, and Yami layed beneath Marik. "What the hell are you doing here?" Marik growled. "I-I'm sorry! I had to see that you two were serious!" The man yelled. Marik pulled him to his feet, and sneered. "I cannot believe you! I could've killed you! Something tells me I should've." Yami sighed, his eyes lowering. "I'm sorry. I don't believe you two are together," He said.

"You don't- So you fricken decided to break into my house just to see for yourself!" Yami swallode, trying to get up. Marik sighed, climbing off him. Yami got to his feet and pressed his lips. "I'm sorry, Marik. I shouldn've have done it, but I just can't believe you two would..." His voice trailed off. "Yami?" Both men turned to see Malik standing in the hallway, staring at them both. "H-Hey Malik. I apologize for the scare... I just-" Marik sighed deeply, cutting him off. "He just wanted to get something he forgot yesturday. The door was open, and he decided to walk in," He said.

Malik stared at them with curious eyes. "What did he forget?" He asked. Yami looked at Marik with pleading eyes. "Just... my..." Marik smirked, sliding his hand into his back pocket. Yami jumped, and glared at him sharply. "His cell phone!" Marik said with a grin. Malik nodded, still staring at them with curiousity. "Alright, well I'm going back to bed. Yami, don't do that again," He said. Yami nodded, giving him a soft smile. Once Malik was saftley in his room, Marik grabbed Yami by the collar of his shirt.

"You're so lucky I decided to save your ass. Next time, I won't be so nice," He growled. Yami nodded, "I understand. I won't do it again." Marik nodded, narrowin his eyes. He gently lowered him, and allowed the man to slip passed him. "Oh and by the way... You have a nice ass." Yami turned red, and slowly walked out the door. Marik chuckled, and returned to his room with a smirk on his face.


	6. Chapter Six

Marik sat on his bed, staring at the dark walls of his bedroom. He was so close to telling Malik how he felt, but Yami blew everything. "Why can't people just mind their own fucking business," He growled. Marik sighed deeply. He was never going to tell Malik anything. Maybe he was just kidding himself. This was only a deal to Malik. Nothing more. Marik groaned, rubbing his temples.

"I've never had this problem," He grumbled. Getting up from the bed, he slowly made his way into the hallway. He stopped in front of Malik's door. Something told him to walk inside, wake him up, and show him just how he felt. But another part of him said to stay away. _'This is not you, Marik!' _A voice inside him yelled. '_Love is for the weak and vulnerable. You are stronger than that! You don't need such a mortal emotion!' _

Marik sighed again, this time with frustration. Finally, he swallode his pride, and slowly opened the door. He opened it just enough to gaze at the small teen. Malik slept peacefully in the dark room. This made Marik smile. _'Stop fucking smiling! You don't need his love!' _The voice inside him kept yelling. Marik rolled his eyes. "I guess now I know how they feel with the voices in their head," He murmured.

Marik continued to watch Malik, untill he couldn't handle it no longer. He started to walk out the door when he heard the teen murmur something in his sleep. "M-Marik," He groaned. Marik's eyes widened with shock. 'Did he see me?" He questioned. Malik stirred in his sleep, but still slept peacefully. Marik's eyesbrow raised, and he quietly listened. "I-I-I want you," Malik murmrued. Marik's eyes widened once again, and this time he couldn't help but grin. He quietly shut the door, and leaned against it. "Now _that _is all the proof I need," He said to himself.

The next day, Marik decided he'd take Malik out for a day. "Are you okay?" Malik asked. Marik nodded, "Why wouldn't I be?" The teen nodded, but still stared at him curiously. "So do you want to go out to the movie's or not?" Marik asked. Malik thought for a moment. Him and Marik in a dark theater? The thought made him almost feel excited. Malik nodded, "Sure! It'd be fun. What movie?" Marik thought for a long moment. "How about... Harry Potter?" Malik asked. Marik shook his head. "I'm not a big fan of that... whatever that is. We'll just go and see what's there," He said.

Malik nodded, jumping out of the chair to go get dressed. Marik smirked to himself. Tonight was gonna be a fun night. He had it all planned out. He was actually oging to tell Malik how he felt. After Malik was done getting dressed, they headed out. "Just what made you think of this?" Malik asked once they were in line at the theaters. "I just decided we both needed a break."

The movie idea did not go as Marik had planned. Halfway through the movie, Malik had gotten stomach fits from the 'too buttery popcorn'. Which he nagged about for the rest of the movie. "It's not my fault the fucking lady put too much butter! Why are you getting all bitchy at me!" Marik snapped. They stood outside the theater, shouting and cussing at eachother. "You should've told her to watch the butter! You're the 'man' in this relationship, remember!" Malik yelled.

Many people started to stare at the two with curious eyes. "You sure act like the chick in this relationship! It's bad enough you dress like it!" Malik gasped, his eyes narrowing. "At least _I _don't dress like a friggin' wannabe gangster!" He snapped. Marik growled viciously.

"Maybe I should've just settled for being a lone. It was sure better when I didn't have you acting like my fricken wife!"

"Yeah, it would've been easier! Who would wanna be with you anyway! You bitch and moan about every little thing!"

"I bitch and moan about everything! You're the one who kept complaining about too much fricken butter during the movie!"

Malik stepped closer to him. His eyebrow furrowed with anger. "Fuck you, Marik! Why did you even ask me to marry you? I think the truth of the matter is your scard to have feelings. You scared of becoming a 'stupid mortal'. Why the hell did you pick me?" Marik's eyes lowered, and he stuffed his hands into his pockets. For the first time ever, Marik was silent.

Malik watched him for a few minutes, then began to walk away. "Why the hell did you pull me into this game?" He whispered. "You wanna know why, Malik!" Marik grumbled, "Because I fucking love you, damn it!" Malik stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening. He turned, and stared at Marik. The man stared back, his eyes filled with unreadable emotions. After a few minutes, Marik's eyes turned to the many people that stared. "What the hell are you idiots fucking looking at?" He snapped. Marik took one last look at Malik, then stomped off. He shoved passed a few people in the large group, and made his way home.

Malik stared at the spot Marik once stood. The words bore into the back of his mind. _'I fucking love you, damn it!' _Malik sighed, sitting down on a bench beside the theater buidling. "I cannot believe this," He whispered. Putting his face in his hands, he let out another long sigh. How could he have been so stupid? Marik had actually cared for him too! Malik sat up, and held back tears. "I can't go back there," He said to himself. He called Ryou, and asked if he could stay at his house for a while.

"Of course, Malik! Is everything alright?" The teen asked. "No, Ryou. There's something I need to tell you guys. Get everybody together, and I'll meet you and your house." The teen agreed, and tried not to ask what was wrong. Malik snuck into his bedroom window, grabbed a couple clothes, and walked to Ryou's house. Everyone was already there once he arriveed. "What is wrong, Malik?" Ryou asked.

Malik sighed deeply, looking at all the worried faces. "Me and Marik... weren't really together. Marik wanted to feel normal, so we faked it," He said. Everyone stared with wide-eyes. "Are you serious! Yami, was right all along!" Yugi yelled. Malik nodded, "I'm so sorry." Yami gave him a soft, genuine smile. "It's not your fault, Malik. I had no right to treat you guys like that anyway," He said. Malik smiled back.

"But why are you so upset?" Ryou asked. Malik sighed again. "It's a long story. I'd rather not talk about it. I need some rest." Ryou nodded, showing him to the guest room. "Thanks again, Ryou. I need to get away for a little bit," Malik said. Ryou nodded, smiling sweetly. "Anything for a friend. Well, sleep well." Ryou shut the door behind him, and Malik collapsed onto the bed. "Why couldn't I have just told him from the beginning?" Malik groaned. He layed there for the longest time, his heart racing, and his mind reeling. "I'm so sorry, Marik. I should've just told you," He whispered. Malik knew this was all his fault, and now he would suffer because of it.

_Oooooo, CLIFFHANGER! Sorry it took so long for me to get chapter 5 and 6 up. But I am happy to inform you I am working on 7 as we speak! I don't know how many chapters I will be putting up, but I will say we are getting closer to the ending. I promise to have chapter seven up in the next few days or so. Hope you guys enjoy! :D_


	7. Chapter Seven

_{Marik's P.O.V}_

I sat on the couch, sipping a beer, and watching a slow moving movie. Every one of these romance movie's are always the same, I thought. Turning off the TV, I stared at the blank screen. "I don't need Malik," I muttered. "I don't need his affection. I don't need his love." I sighed, knowing I was lying to myself. My eyes surveyed the empty room. "It's all Malik's fault." I got up from the couch, and stomped out the door. "Just walk it off," I whispered to mysefl.

The walk didn't help as much as I would've thought. I passed by so many different places that made me think of Malik. Even the movie theater where it all went down. I sighed deeply, knowing nothing was going to help me. I continued walking, but kept feeling a stinking feeling in my chest. "What the hell," I grumbled. I walked passed my favorite bar, and noticed a familiar face as I entered it. "Bakura?" The albino looked up from his seat at the bar, and chuckled to himself.

"Well, well. Small world," Bakura said. I rolled my eyes, but took a seat beside him. "So where's Malik?" Bakura asked, sipping his beer. "It's a long story." Bakura nodded. "I heard that he's staying with Ryou for a few days. He didn't say why though. I stayed out late the other night when he got in, so I don't know anything," The man said. '_He doesn't know, does he?' _I questioned. I knew in the back of my mind Malik had told everyone, but apparently Bakura didn't know. Or was he just lying, and waiting to tease me about it?

"So... where's your lover?" asked. Bakura sat in his seat, staring down at the bar. He seemed to avoid the question. "Bakura, I asked you a question," I growled. Bakura looked up at him, and shrugged his shoulders. "I never thought I'd say this, but.. I need to talk to you about that," Bakura said. I watched him curiously. Bakura turned in his seat, and looked up at me. "First, wait... I need to say something alos," I said. Bakura raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

I nodded, and asked the bartender for a beer. "Me and Malik where faking it the entire time," I said. The bartender handed me my beer, and I took a large gulp. "You where! But what about-" I raised a hand to silence him. "We were faking everything. Even the night you stayed. I know it seems a little too much, but most of it was my fault. And now I think I'm..." My voice trailed off. Bakura stared at me, his eyes softened. "You're falling in love with him, aren't you?"

I huffed, "Of course not!" Bakura smirked, "You are. I can see it!" I sighed, rolling my eyes. "What is it you wanted to say," I said, ignoring his statement. "Well... umm. I was just faking also." My eyes widened.

"You where! But what about the-"

"She was a hooker, Marik."

"You... paid a chick to marry you!

I laughed loudly and hysterically. Bakura rolled his eyes, and folded his arms. He waited untill I was done, then glared at me. "So me and you have the same problem?" I asked. Bakura nodded, but then thought for a moment. "No, not really. You're in love with someone, and I have no one!" I sighed, then a smirk spread acorss my face. "What about Ryou?" Bakura choked on his beer. "Ryou! You're kidding me right?" I shook my head.

"Come on, you can tell Ryou feels for you. Me and Malik notice it everytime we're there!" BAkura sighed deeply. "Well, why would Ryou even feel for me like that," He mumbled. I chuckled softly. "You're right. You are pretty rough with him, but so am I to Malik. It's just how we are. They're used to it more than you think." Bakura shrugged. "I guess you're right. But... I still can't stand to think of the idea. Why don't we just forget about them for tonight," He said. "I don't know. I was thinking about going to see Malik and-" Bakura shot me a look.

"Why are you fucking looking at me like that?"

"Just have fun for one night, Marik!"

"Bakura, I don't know if you understand but I need to know what's wrong with me. Even if that means coming to grips with the fact that I'm..."

"Marik, you can talk tohim tomorrow! We both need just one night to ourselves!"

I rolled my eyes. I thought for a long moment. Maybe Bakura was right. "Fine, but just for tonight." Bakura grinned, and got up from the bar. "Wonderful! Now, get your ass up. You are coming with me," He said. I watched him curiously, but got off the bar stool. "Please don't tell me we're going to that stupid gay bar again," I grumbled. Bakura turned, and glared at me. "That was one time! And we only went to make fun of them." I laughed, "Right."

Bakura rolled his eyes, but dragged me along. "I still cannot believe we were both faking it," I said. We both walked down the pavement. I didn't know where Bakura was taking me, but at this moment I really didn't care. "Yeah, it's pretty weird,eh?" I nodded, chuckling softly. "I'm still curious. How _did_ you get that girl to fake with you?" I asked. Bakura pressed his lips. "Let's just say that... she knew me pretttty well." I thought for a moment, then bursted into laughter. "Shut up, Marik!"

The rest of the night Bakura dragged me along to many different places. He even dragged me into a convienience store just to scare people. "You have strange ways of having fun," I said while we sat and waiting for another person to pass us. Bakura continued to make my day with his foolish actions. After the fun, Bakura brought me back to my place. "Well, did _that_ cheer you up!" Bakura said as he plopped onto the couch.

I sighed, slowly shaking my head. "A little bit," I said. Bakura watched me as I walked into the bathroom. "Thanks to you though I have a headache! Those damn kids you scared almost broke my eardrums... and my patience." Bakura laughed, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. I grabbed the bottle of asprin, and grabbed a few. "This is something we should do every night!" Bakura yelled from the living room.

"This is something you can't do with a lover nagging your ass." Marik sighed deeply, walking back into the living room. Bakura watched as the man sat beside him. "Mind if I stay over?" He asked, a grin plastered on his face. I rubbed my temples from the headache. "Sure," I grumbled. Bakura chuckled, grabbing the TV remote. "Why don't I rent _'Hall Pass' _to get your mind off of things," He suggested. I just shrugged.

Bakura sighed deeply, scrolling through the movies. "Look, I know this isn't exactly easy for you, but all I'm doing is trying to help. You can at least... cheer up a little," He said. My eyes shifted to him, and I frowned. "You want me to cheer up! I just lost the one person that I actually... felt this way for, and you want me to cheer up?" I snapped. Bakura winced, slowly setting down the remote. He pressed his lips, feeling the awkard silence linger in the room.

"I've never had this problem, Marik. I don't know how to react to these situations," Bakura finally spoke. I sighed, and grabbed the remote from the coffee table. "You want to watch that movie, right?" Bakura smiled, and shifted closer to me. I chuckled, "That doesn't mean this conversation isn't done with. I'm still frustrated with you, but that's the story of my life." Bakura laughed, giving me a sharp toothed grin. "Yet still, you never fail to amuse me," I chuckled. Bakura sat back in the couch, still grinning at me.

I shook my head, and rented the movie. "Why do you want to watch this _anyway_?" I asked. Bakura looked at me like I'd just shot Ryou. "Are you fucking shiting me! Owen Willson is in it! His movie's are the shit! Besides that movie _Marley and Me _with Jenifer Aniston, who is smoking hot if I might add. _That _movie made me..." His voice trailed off as I gave him a sneaky smirk. "M-Made me yell a string of curses, because of what had happened," He stammered. I laughed, slapping him in the back of the head.

Giving me a glare, he folded his arms, and pouted. I rolled my eyes. The movie started out slow, but it soon caught up. Not too long, and Bakura was laughing hysterically. "See what I mean!" He screamed while munching popcorn he'd just popped. "Owen Wilson is amazing!" I shrugged, recieving a sharp glare. I laughed, shaking my head. "So are you having fun now?" Bakura asked. "Yeah, I find it fun watching you drool over Owen Wilson."

Bakura ignored the comment, but I heard him muster a string of words. After the movie was over, I looked over to see Bakura passed out. His head fell on the arm of the couch, and his silver hair fell over his face. I chuckled, poking at his leg. "Bakura." I tried to wake him, but he just swatted my hand away. "Okay, just sleep on the couch. I'll just go in my comfy bed. See yah!" As I started to get up, I felt his hand grasp my arm. "Can I sleep with you?" He asked, a smirk spreading onto his lips.

"You can sleep in _Malik's_ room. I'm not sleeping in the same room let alone a bed with you. Remember what happened last time?" Bakura sighed, chuckling under his breath. "Yes, I remember." I laughed, pulling him to his feet. I showed him Malik's room, and he ran inside. I began walking towards my room when I heard him yell my name. "What?" I growled. "I'll bring you to Ryou's when you wake up, or when _we_ wake up. Don't worry, I'll help fix everything." I shook my head, a smile gracing my lips. "I don't know if I want your help, but... there's a first for everything," I said.

Bakura laughed, "Ha ha, very funny." I chuckled, saying a short good night as he closed the door. I got to my room, and then realized the situation. Me and Bakura actually got a long. Usually there's a fight or two between us. I chuckled to myself. This is making us _both _crazy, I thought. "I'll make everything better, Malik," I whispered softly. Looking up at the mirror above the dresser, I finally noticed just how much of I mess I had become. I sighed, "You're all I really have."


	8. Chapter Eight

_{Malik's P.O.V.}_

I sat on the couch, watching Ryou hastily clean the kitchen. "Are you sure you don't want me to help? You look like you need it!" I called. Ryou shook his head, breathing deeply. "You're a guest, Malik." He gave me a soft smile, and cleaned the counter. I chuckled. My eyes searched the blank TV screen. A part of me wanted to go see Marik, and apologize for my stupidity. But another part of me said that I had to give him time.

I sighed deeply, getting up from the couch. Walking over to Ryou, I slammed my hand down on his working one. "Let me help," I said sternly. Ryou sighed, and looked up at me. "Alright, if you insist. Here." He handed me a dish rag, and pointed to the sink. "You can wash the dishes. Bakura's dishes," He said with a giggle. I groaned, knowing how dirty that guy can be when it comes to dishes. Walking over to the sink, I gave a long sigh. "You wanted to help," Ryou sang. I just chuckled, and shook my head.

"Malik, are you sure you don't want me to take you to Marik?" Ryou asked suddenly. I sighed, "No." Ryou saw past me, and came up behind me. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I know how you two are, Malik. I know you don't want to admit you feel for him so badly. Marik is the same way, but you're stronger to admit it," He said. I shook my head, scrubbing something off one of the plates. Ryou took the plate from my hands, and threw it back into the murky water with disgusted face.

His hands grasped my shoulders, and he turned me to face him. "You love Marik. I know you do! Admit it," He said. His brown eyes searched mine, and a different emotion filled them. His eyes were stern, and it almost made me shiver. "You look like Bakura when you stare at me like that," I said. Ryou chuckled, but continued to stare at me in the Bakura-like way. "Admit it, Malik." I shook my head. "Admit it," Ryou growled. My eyes widened with shock and fear. "Umm, Ryou. Are you.. okay?" The teen chuckled, giving me a smile. "I'm sorry. I've been living with Bakura way too long," He said. I nodded, my eyes still wide with shock.

"Please Malik, just admit you love him. You'll feel so much better!" My eyes shifted to the ground. "I-I-I can't," I whispered. Ryou shook me gently. "You can, and you have to! How do you expect to get him back if you can't tell him how you feel." I looked back into his soft brown eyes. I then let our a long sigh. "I love-" Before I could finish my sentence, a loud knock sounded on the door. Ryou sighed, walking over to the front door.

"Who is it? Bakura!" Ryou yelled as he saw the familiar man at the door. "Where have you been!" He continued to yell. Bakura walked into the room, and gave Ryou a stern look. "Is Marik here?" He asked. Ryou raised an eyebrow. "No, Malik is, but Marik isn't. I thought you were with him! At least that's what I suspected." Bakura shook his head. "I woke up this morning and he was gone. I came here as soon as I realized something was up," He said. Both guys turned to me. "Can you think of where he'd be?" Ryou asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Malik," Ryou said as he grasped my shoulders. "Go to him." I sighed, smiling up at him. I nodded, smiling back. "Here!" Bakura said, tossing me some keys. "T-This is my motorcycle keys!" I yelled. Bakura laughed, "Yeah. Now go!" I sighed, slamming the door behind me.

I couldn't think of anywhere Marik might have gone. I checked the park, movie theater, and ever convienent store in the city. Finally, I stopped my bike besides a dark alley, and saw a dark shadow in the darkest corner of it. I squinted to see what it was. It was a person's shadow, but just who was it. I continued to watch, unaware that the person was staring back at me. I hopped off my bike, and slowly entered the dark alley.

The shadow began to stand, and I sighed with relief. "Marik, what are you doing in there?" I called into the alley. Marik walked out of the darkness, to where I could see him. His eyes were blood shot, or where they just red. "Marik, have you been crying?" I asked. Marik shook his head, turning his face away. I stepped towards him cautiously. He continued to stare at the ground. "Marik, we need ot talk," I said. His eyes flashed up at me, and he frowned. "Let me guess. You want to talk about that night. You want to know just what I ment." I opened my mouth to speak, but Marik began speaking again. "I admited how I felt, Malik. I know I can't take that back," He said.

I sighed, walking closer to him. "Marik, I-I-I" I stammered. His eyes grazed me. "You what?" He grumbled. I watched as he circled me. His eyes searching my body. "I care for you more than you think," I whispered. Marik continued to watch me with unreadable eyes. "That's all you have to say?" He growled. Sighing, I grabbed his arm to stop him. "Will you look me in the eye for one fricken second!" He stopped circling, and stood in front of me. "I-I-I," I stammered. I tried to find the words, but nothing seemed to escape. Marik crossed his arms, and rasied an eyebrow. I could tell he was frustrated.

But couldn't he at least see how hard it was for me. Marik slowly shook his head. "I can't believe I thought something was actually happening between us," He growled. Slowly, he walked towards the entrance to the alley. _I can't let him get away again, _I thought. "I love you, Marik!" I yelled.


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Sorry for the wait guys! I actually put away my fanfiction writing for a while, but I am back now! I've gotten some new inspiration and hope you'll like it! There will be one or two more chapters after this one! Again, so sorry for the wait, but the new me will be worth it! :)**_

_Marik slowly shook his head. "I can't believe I thought something was actually happening between us," He growled. Slowly, he walked towards the entrance to the alley. I can't let him get away again, I thought. "I love you, Marik!" I yelled. _

Marik stood still for many minutes. "You don't mean that," He whispered. Malik sighed deeply, grabbing his arm. He turned him around, and stared up at him. "I love you," Malik said again. Marik's eyes softened, but continued to stare at him. Malik sighed, seeing as he wasn't getting anywhere. He knew exactly what needs to be done for Marik to get the picture. Malik reached up, and kissed him passionately. Marik's eyes widened with shock, but he soon kissed back slowly. The kiss lasted longer than expected. Malik slowly pulled away, and chuckled. "See. I _do_ love you. It just took longer than I thought to admit it," He said. Marik smirked, and pulled him back into another kiss 

Ryou paced the room, quietly murmuring to himself. "What are you worrying about?" Bakura asked. He sat on the couch, watching Ryou pace. "I'm just worrying about everything. Did Malik tell him? Are they together now? Is Marik alright? Ugh, I can't take this!" Bakura sighed, getting up from the couch. "Look Ryou, everything's going to be okay. Trust me, this story will have a happy ending. No matter how much I hate those. It will, for all of us," He said. Ryou raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by _'all of us'_?" Bakura smirked. "Let's just see where that leads," He said.

Ryou continued to stared at the man curiously. He soon shrugged it off, and sat down on the couch. A little while later, there was a knock at the door. Ryou jumped up from the couch, and opened the door. "Malik! Marik!" He said. Malik chuckled, entering the room. Marik followed close behind. "So...?" Bakura asked. Malik sat down on the couch beside Bakura, and chuckled softly. "You guys wanna know how it went. Don't you?" Bakura and Ryou nodded. "Yes!" They screamed.

Marik chuckled, and plopped down on the couch beside Malik. "Well..." Malik began. "I don't know, Malik. Do you think they can take the news?" Marik asked. Malik turned and stared at him curiously. "Um, why wouldn't they be able to-" He realized what Marik was up to. He smirked, and gave him a nod. "Well, how should we put this?" Malik questioned. Marik let out a muffled laugh. "Just spit it out!" Bakura snapped. Malik sighed, "Alright, alright."

Marik chuckled. He wrapped an arm around Malik's waist. "We're together. For real this time," He said. Ryou let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god!" He yelled. Malik chuckled, and shook his head at the teen. "I told you everthing would be okay!" Bakura yelled. Everyone chuckled. "Right. For once Bakura was actually right," Marik said. The man glared at him. Marik gave him an urdging look, and his eyes shifted to Ryou.

Bakura sighed, looking over at the teen. Ryou stood in the center of the room, a blank expression on his face. Bakura walked over to him, and snuck up behind him. Ryou felt the breath on his kneck. "What is it, Bakura?" He asked. The man sighed deeply. Then, he swallode his pride, and kissed Ryou roughly. The teen's eyes widened in shock, and he stood there like a statue. Something sparked within him. That's what he meant! But all this time he was so mean to him. Was that his own way of showing affection? He was a dark after all.

Bakura leaned back, staring into his eyes. "I care about you, Ryou. In a different level then you can understand. I... apologize for giving you hurt all this time while I was just denying how I truely felt," He said. Ryou smiled, tears falling down his cheeks. Bakura softly wipped them away with his thumb, lifting his face to collide with his again. It was such a rush, a different feeling both boys weren't used to. But it made Ryou feel at peace for the first time in his life. Him and Bakura were whole once again, but in a deeper.. more emotional level.

Marik and Malik grinned at each other. "Looks like our happy ending helped their's as well," Malik said. Marik nodded, looking up at the two silver haired men. "I'm just glad to have you. This time for real," He said with a wide grin. Malik rolled his eyes, but moved closer to him. Bakura and Ryou stood in the middle of the room, still sucking each other's faces. Marik and Malik soon felt uncomfortable. "Maybe we should head back to our place. We need to give them some time alone," Malik said. Marik nodded, the smirk on his face kind of scaring Malik.

"We need some time alone ourselves." Malik looked away, pretending not to hear that comment. This was going to take some getting used to, but in a way.. he really liked it. The two headed back to their home, wrapped up in each other. Malik felt better to have his feelings out in the open, and so did Marik. Even though the dark wouldn't admit it. He loved Malik as much as he loved him. There was something about each other.. that just brough out the best. Over some time of course.

Once they got home, Marik pushed Malik into a wall. "Why don't we go finish what we started the other night," He whispered. Malik's cheeks began to heat up, but he quickly nodded. Marik quickly pushed him into the bedroom, and went off to make sure he locked everything up. He didn't want another intruder interupting anything like last time. Marik chuckled at this thought. Finally, he relaxed onto the bed beside Malik. For a while, the two just lied there, not speaking.

Malik turned on his side, staring at his other. "Usually you'd jump at the oppertunity to do this," He said. Marik nodded, his eyes boring into the ceiling. He was deep in thought. "Wow, Marik. Stop thinking, you'll bust a cog!" Marik rolled his eyes. "Malik, you have no idea how different it is for me now. I never imagined such human things to actually mean so much. I enjoyed it much before, but now.. it's more than just fun." Malik smiled, "That's normal. It's normal to feel that kind of love." Marik nodded, but he _wasn't _normal.

Malik seemed to read his mind, because he sat up and climbed on top of Marik. The man looked into his lavander eyes and chuckled. "You're more than just some evil mastermind now, Marik. You have your own body in this world, and you and I are together. We're as human as anyone else here. Your past means nothing to me now. All I care about is our future." Marik smirked, pulling Malik's head down closer to him. "You're right, but there will still be that dark side of me," HE said with a wink. Malik laughed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	10. Chapter Ten (The End)

Marik and Malik were honest with everyone about everything. But they took it well. Yami and Yugi were still denying their feelings for each other, but that was a different story. Ryou and Bakura seemed happier. There was still tension, arguments, and even bruises, but that was their relationships. Marik and Malik's was very similar. But at least their secrets were at peace. Malik still was the woman in the relationship, but that would never change. Everything seemed in perfect position.

Tonight was Marik and Malik's engagement party. Which mostly consisted of Bakura setting it up at a club, everyone drinking and having a good time. Seemed like Marik's paradise. But at least he had Malik on his arm. Everything was different, but different was good. This was what Marik came to understand. He came to except these feelings he felt. Human or not, that's what he was now. He may be different than everyone, but he could move at his own will. He didn't have a body to control, he had his own. That definition stands for itself.

Bakura and Marik sat at the bar, chatting amungst themselves. Ryou had pulled Malik on the dancefloor and made a total fool out of themselves. Malik just stood there, looking like a lonley tree. Marik laughed, sipping on his beer. "So how are things?" Bakura asked. Marik shrugged, "They're better than they've ever been, I'll tell you that." Bakura seemed hessitant. "You feel it too right?" He asked. Marik gave him a curious glance. "If you mean by the sudden curiosity of actually being f_ree_? I guess..." Bakura nodded, but tried to understand more.

"It's better not to ask questions like that."

The two men turned to the other Yami that stood before them. Yami's eyes glanced at them both. Marik could tell they were in for a lecture. "Our worlds have been changed. The better word for it is... enlightened. Yes, it is a complicated situation, but it's for the better. You two are happy, are you not? It's best not to worry about the past. That's what I have learned to accept. Sometimes I do look back on it, but it only makes things seem.. complicated," Yami began. Marik nodded, "I can agree on that."

The three men chuckled. Yami looked over at Yugi, who stood next to his two friends, chatting away. "Sometimes life doesn't just work in our favor, but it gives us an outcome we never imagined. Like this.. I would never see us three having a conversation and not trying to ruin each other," He sighed. Bakura laughed, giving a stiff nod. "That is true." Yami looked over at Marik who seemed lost. But he was only looking at Malik. The light stood against the wall, his arms crossed. Ryou and Yugi were talking to him about something.

"I can see you really love him." Marik didn't take his eyes off Malik. "I do..." Yami smiled, also looking at the three boys. "Isn't this outcome better? You two aren't arguing, wanting to kill each other, or just at war with each other. I know now I love being able to capture Yugi in a differnet light. That is how you two need to look at this, even though you aren't the brightest," Yami laughed. Bakura raised his hand, and almost knocked him on the shoulder. Then he realized, it _was_ Yami they were speaking to. He sighed, lowering his hand, but still kept it clenched.

"When are you going to accept your feelings for Yugi, though?" He asked with a smirk. Yami chuckled, slowly shaking his head. "That is another story, for a different day." Marik nodded, and the three Yami's chuckled together. "If anyone asks, though. We were plotting to kill each other behind our backs," Bakura said with another chuckle. Marik raised his beer bottle. "I'll drink to that." Yami got a beer from the bartender and the three actually shared a good moment. But soon after, Yami walked over to chat with Yugi and his friends.

Malik came back over to the two darks. He ruffled his hair. "This night has been fun, but I'm getting tired," He whined. Marik sighed, flasing a smile at Bakura. "I guess that's my cue to leave," He said. Bakura groaned loudly. "Why do you have to be such a-" Marik's stare made Bakura become silent. "If Malik wants to leave, that's not a problem with me. Besides, who said I actually liked you guys." Bakura chuckled, tipping his glass to that.

Marik got up from the stool, handing Malik his coat. The two said good-bye to everyone, and left the club on Malik's motocycle. Marik drove, of course. Malik gribbed Marik's waist, putting his face in his shoulder blades. Within the first few mintues of the drive he had fallen asleep. As Marik pulled into the driveway, he realized Malik was fast asleep. He smirked, picking him up slowly. "I guess he was really tired," He laughed. Marik walked up to the door, struggling to pull out his keys from his front pockets.

He kicked the door open with his foot, and flipped on the light with his tongue. He laughed, realizing he was _'inconvienent'_ like Malik always says. But hey, do what you got to do. Marik entered the bedroom and set Malik down gently. He couldn't help but grin down at the smaller half. He looked so adorable while he slept. Marik turned off all the lights in the small home, and quickly took a hot shower. He then, climbed into bed beside Malik.

The smaller one slept soundly, his chest rising with each breath. Marik smirked, finding this also very adorable. The night had been perfect. He mostly watched Malik try and dance, but that was still the best night of his life. There was something about being with Malik that satisfied all his needs. Well, all except one for tonight. Marik laughed silently to that comment in his head. But he looked at Malik with all the love he felt for him. Maybe what Yami said was right.

Marik rolled his eyes. Yami was right for once. That felt weird coming from him. The words he spoke echoed in his mind. _Sometimes life doesn't just work in our favor, but it gives us an outcome we never imagined. _Life had changed for him. It was a lot less dark, and more balanced. Maybe that's why Marik and Malik were paired. Even though it wasn't bby choice, and they technically were each other's halves, it still felt nice to have someone like Malik. Even though he was naggy, over emotional, sometimes extremely whiney adn frustrating, Marik loved him.

It was so easy for him to admit that. It was so much easier for him to lie beside him and hold him. Marik moved closer, his arms wrapping around Malik's small waist. The boy shifted in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Marik chuckled, letting his eyes rake over Malik's body. He was perfect in everyway. Everything that made Marik want to scream.. made him exactly the person who lay there now. Yami was right afterall. They were here for the better, and Marik was going to take advantage of that.

Malik was the one he wanted to be with. No one else would fit him better. Literally. Marik chuckled to himself. Leaning down, he took in Malik's scent. It was extremely enticing to him. In the darkness, he moved strands of Malik's blonde hair from his neck. He moved his lips over to his ear. "I love you, Malik," He whispered softly. The smaller one shifted beside him. Malik's lavander eyes fluttered open. "M-M-Marik?" He grumbled. Marik spun him around to look at him.

The teens eyes were heavy, his hair a mess around his face. Marik took his face in his hands and smirked. "I love you," He said. Malik smiled, his face becoming red. "I love you too. Now, is that why you woke me up?" Marik laughed, pulling him closer. "A little bit." He kissed him, first soft and then it became rougher. Malik kissed back, sleep slowly drifting away. The two lie there like that for a while. Marik pulled back and just stared at him. He loved the sight before him. "I could wake up to this every day," He said.

Malik laughed, raising an eyebrow. "You know how cheesy that sounds, right?" Marik nodded, letting out a small laugh as well. "Cheesy or not, I have to get used to this," He said. Malik nodded, kissing him again. "I'll help you with that. This isn't easy for me either, but I like it." Marik agreed. It was deffinately fun and exciting. Marik continued to stare at him. Nothing felt more perfect than this. No more pretending. It was just them.. together. Finally, the darkness within Marik began to emitt.

"Get your ass over here."

The two proved there love to each other. Over... and over... and over... and over... and over again. Because finally, Marik felt like he belonged somewhere. He didn't have to pretend. He definately didn't have to be like everyone else, because he wasn't. Not anyone can say the things they've been through. Sure, Malik sometimes didn't deserve when he had thrown his way, but he accepted it. And that is how they were here now. And they wouldn't have it any other way, then how it is now.


End file.
